Only at the Beach
by InvisibleSpotlight14
Summary: When Utau brings Amu, Rima, and Yaya to the beach, they think they'll be having a relaxing vacation. They didn't expect the boys to follow them! Pairings are Yairi, Rimahiko, Kutau, and Amuto.
1. The Boys are Here?

**Hey there, guys :) Glad you decided to stop by! I really hope you like this; it's my first. Anyway, pairings of Yairi, Kutau, Rimahiko, and Amuto in the future!  
><strong>

**Kairi: Bridget does not own Shugo Chara. Or myself.  
><strong>**Me: Hmm..we might have to change that. No- don't run away!  
>Yaya: Silly, Kairi is Yaya's samurai. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>The rental car came to a quick stop in front of one of Utau Hoshina's many pop-star privileges. She pushed a strand of long blond hair away from her face, extremely bored with driving and transportation in general after bringing Yaya, Rima, and Amu on her long ride to the beach. "Yaya, Rima, wake up!" she hollered. It wasn't especially necessary to yell, but who could blame her for her irritation after being stuck sitting for hours on end?<p>

Yaya Yuiki bounced in her seat and craned her neck to see out the window. "Yaya wants to go to the beach now!" she exclaimed, seeing the shore so close to the house to where the girls would be staying. The baby she wished to be was crying out for some playtime.

"Not just yet, Yaya," Amu interjected, "We need to get unpacked first." But inside she was ecstatic at the thought of jumping in the waves.

"Is Rima awake yet?" Utau said testily as they unloaded the car.

Rima Mashiro's head jolted up. Regaining her senses, she mumbled, "Mmph...wasn't asleep..." The other girls laughed and carried their bags inside.

"TOP BUNK!" Amu and Utau yelled at the same time. They smacked their luggage on two of the beds. They began to unpack and personalize rapidly, each trying to outdo the other.

"Aww, Yaya wanted top bunk." she whined. Rima quietly arranged a large assortment of stuffed animals around her bunk.

_ Bzzz. _"Hey, Rima, you got a text message!" Amu called. Rima lunged for the phone, but ended up rolling on the floor like a discarded doll. Utau had snatched it and opened the message.

** From: Unknown**

** Subject: Guess Who's Here**

_ Hi there, Rima, it's Nagi. Just wanted to let you know that Ikuto, Kairi, Kukai, and I are staying in the house next to Utau's. ;)_

Rima growled like a stray animal. She didn't want Nagihiko to ruin her vacation. She quickly changed his name in her phone and scuttled back to her bed, waves of golden hair following behind her.

"WHAT?" Amu and Utau yelled. They rushed to the almost wall-wide window, facing another one-bedroom house directly next to theirs and saw, to their dismay, four boys. Ikuto smirked at the dumbfounded faces that both girls were showing. Nagi smiled, seeing Rima's many toys. Grinning and laughing at them was Kukai. And of course there was Kairi, immersed in a large book.

"_The blinds! CLOSE THE BLINDS." _Amu yelled hysterically. Rima slowly got up, showing her deadpan to the boys, and calmly shut the blinds. "Let's change and go to the beach." she commanded. Amu peeked through the covered window as the girls changed, but there was no one to be seen.

It was then that Rima received another text.

** From: Crossdressing Purple-Head**

** Subject: See You There ;)**

_ We're walking down to the beach, and I'm sure you had the same idea. You'll be able to see us when you get there._

_ -Nagihiko_

All the girls, even Yaya, were slightly nervous. The thought of multiple shirtless boys was fast approaching. And they were sure they would all be pursued. Whether they liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, you read all that? Thanks! I'll try to improve it as I update, but in the meantime…um…would you mind reviewing? Maybe?<strong>

**See ya!**


	2. The Shirtless and the Shell

**Kairi: Bridget does not own Shugo Chara. Although she enjoyed having me take my shirt off.**

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Kukai shouted, running up to the girls, who were deciding on a spot on the beach.<p>

"Over here!"

"Thank goodness they haven't taken off their shirts," whispered Amu. Yaya and Rima nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Utau was fighting off Kukai.

"Hey there, Utau. How do you like the beach so far?" He slid his arm around her and she jumped away.

"Fine. Now back off, soccer boy." _Why did he put his arm around me? _she wondered. _He couldn't possibly...ugh, no way. Kukai can't have a crush on me. That would be...dangerous._

He smirked. _She's blushing, _he thought. _Hmm. I wonder what'll happen if I... _"Wow, it's really hot out today," he said slyly. He pulled off his t-shirt and grinned, seeing Utau's face flush and her eyes quickly turn away.

_Oh my gosh. He is so tan. And those abs...No! Stop staring, it's creepy. I'm actually relieved we reached the other guys. Not soon enough to save me. _She spread out a towel and was about to sit on it when he grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon, Utau, let's go! Sprint!" He ran toward the water at top speed, pulling Utau behind him. They heard her faint shouts of "What the hell, Kukai? Stop!" grow softer as she was plunged into the water.

"Will she be okay?" Amu asked nervously, watching the two in the waves.

"Most likely." said a voice directly behind her ear.

She screeched. "IKUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERTED, CAT-EARED-mmph! He had put his hand over her mouth. Nagihiko and Yaya were laughing at the spectacles that Ikuto and Amu, as well as Kukai and Utau, were providing.

Rima interjected. "Are you stupid? Nothing funny happened. Comedy is not about being foolish. You need _training!_" And with that, a wailing Amu and a boy who just sprouted cat ears were being chased down the beach by the merciless Goddess of Comedy.

"Kairi-kun! Nagi-kun!" Yaya beamed at the two remaining boys. "Help Yaya make a sand castle!"

"Sand castles are rarely historically accurate and are not fit to survive because of tidal-" he stopped, seeing Yaya's puppy-dog face. "Uh...I, uh...of c-course."

"Yay! Thank you, Kairi-kun!" He blushed and pushed his glasses up.

_Yaya is so excited! Kairi and Nagi are playing with Yaya! _she thought excitedly. _Wait, what are they doing? They pulled off their shirts? Rima-tan warned me about shirtless boys. Oh no...Kairi looks so cute without his shirt on. Hehe, he's so bony! Oh no! Rima-tan would be mad at me for saying that. But she's probably just wishing for shirtless Nagi anyway...Wait...is Kairi saying something?_

She looked up to find Kairi bending over about an inch from her face. Her eyes widened. _He's so close to Yaya. Yaya can see his eyes. _

"A-Ace?" He blushed, realizing how close he was to Yaya. _I am extremely near to her. Why did I move so close?_

Utau looked up from her position in the water (she was shoving Kukai under) and saw Kairi and Yaya. "What is he doing?"

Kukai fought to the surface and heard Utau's exclamation. "Yeah! Go Kairi!" he shouted.

"How obnoxious can you get?" Utau said in disgust.

Yaya heard Kukai's yell. _Kairi is too close to Yaya. It makes Yaya nervous. Yaya's heart...it's beating strangely. _She backed away without looking behind her.

"OUCHIE!" Yaya screamed.

_Yaya. What happened?_ Kairi's mind was thrown into panic. He rushed over to her; Nagihiko was already there.

"Not serious!" Nagi called to the others, who were watching with their jaws dropped.

Kairi bent down beside Yaya and lifted her, bridal-style, into his arms, and he and Nagihiko walked back to the house next to Utau's. She stopped crying as she felt the arms around her.

_Kairi. He's carrying Yaya. Yaya completely forgot about her leg hurting-ow! Oops._

"What happened, Ace?" Kairi said, laying her down on a lower bunk inside the house.

"Yaya cut her leg on a shell. _Yaya. _Not Ace."

"Bend your leg over here. Let me see." _I shouldn't let her see that cut._

He turned to talk to Nagihiko, but he had already left and returned with a damp towel. Kairi took it. He put one hand on Yaya's leg and the other used the towel to gently clean the long cut. She shivered at his touch. Nagihiko, sensing he shouldn't be there, quietly slipped out of the room.

"You're really pale, Kairi."

"I...what?"

She reached over and poked him in his surprisingly firm stomach. He looked down and blushed. Yaya giggled. "You're so silly, Kairi-kun! Always blushing!"

"Only with you, Ace." he murmured.

"Thank you, Kairi."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading once again :) I promise I'll get to the other pairings later…I just really love Yaya and Kairi! Maybe you want to leave me a review?<strong>

**Bye!**


End file.
